


游戏玩家（叔侄番外）

by Thoki



Category: TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki
Summary: 叔侄，年下攻





	游戏玩家（叔侄番外）

“别闹…外面有人……”光一局促不安地拢了拢被扯乱的衣领，单手推开了压在他身上到处乱摸的小混蛋。

“光一脸好红噢…”堂本刚一把攥住光一推拒的手按进了自己怀里，有些下流的坏笑着含住他的耳尖舔了舔。

“没规矩，在外面叫叔叔，在公司要叫前辈…”灵活的软舌沿着耳廓越钻越深，光一缩起脖子情不自禁地低哼了一声，他难堪地偏过头想要躲开，貌似斥责的话语也软了几分，堂本刚在他耳畔得逞地笑着，牵住他的手往自己已经有了反应的下体摸去：“那在床上是不是要叫老婆？”

光一的脸颊瞬间染上了令人遐想的绯红，他支支吾吾地“你…”了半天，似乎被眼前这个年轻人毫无遮拦的措词给惊住了，他羞赧地看着堂本刚稚嫩无害的脸庞，后者像没事人一样弯着眼睛又重复了一遍：“老婆？”

“你…怎么能、你别胡说八道……”他的脸刷得红到了脖子根，心脏像擂鼓一般砰砰直跳，光一正儿八经地想要向这个目无尊长的侄子教导一番称呼的正确用法，话到嘴边却被堂本刚给硬生生堵住了。湿软的唇瓣紧紧贴在了一起，没有给他任何抗拒的机会，挑逗而不失强势地长驱直入，光一反应过来的时候他已经浑身发软地陷入了刚的怀里，口腔里肆意侵略的舌头勾舔着他的敏感带，酥麻感从舌尖迅速蔓延开，很快就让他忘记了呼吸，津液从嘴角流到了下巴，光一紊乱地喘着气，手指下意识攥紧了他的衣服。

“叔叔的嘴巴是用来接吻的，别说话。”直到光一感到呼吸困难时堂本刚才松开了他，他按着光一的手背贴上自己胯间的硬物，那里的尺寸比刚才更大了，他明显感觉到光一的身体僵硬了几分，才调整过来的呼吸又开始变得紊乱，“或者叔叔…可以给我舔……”另一只手不着痕迹地钻进了衣摆里，他抚摸着光一紧张绷起的肌肤，手法色情地一路游走到了胸前。

“不行，不能在办公室里、啊……”乳尖被不轻不重地掐了一下，光一蓦地弓起腰低叫了一声，那里被眼前这个小兔崽子不知轻重地调弄过，如今只是揉捏拉扯都会让他浑身发颤，堂本刚很是满意自己的杰作，急不可耐地卷起他的衣摆就要俯身含住，“别舔…今天别舔……”光一按住他的脑袋有些慌乱地喘息，乳头被含住吮吸的诡异快感仅仅是想想就让他头皮发麻，光一抓着他的头发垂下眼睛看他，泛起波澜的眼眸里满是矛盾与挣扎，他觉得自己不能在神圣的工作场所因情欲而失控，那太丢脸了。

“叔叔…我想做爱，就在这里…好不好嘛……”被制止的年轻人眼巴巴看着自己嘴硬心软的好叔叔，一边用硬邦邦的下体蹭着他的大腿一边讨好的撒起了娇，他知道光一最受不了自己磨他，没过一会儿就诱哄着得寸进尺地解开了他的皮带。“只做一次，就一次。”服帖的西装在摩擦中生起褶皱，光一顾虑地瞥了眼自己被解得只剩两颗纽扣的衬衫，终于办妥协般轻轻叹了口气：“别把我外套弄皱了，这里没法熨。”

*

结果就是全身的西装都没有脱下来，堂本刚将他的内裤连带西服裤一起扒到了大腿根，不由分说地把他抱在了办公桌上，这个姿势让他的半个臀部都悬空在外，光一不安地抬起双腿夹住刚的腰部，低喘着仰躺在桌面上用手臂撑起了上半身，与这个孩子脸庞极其不符的粗大性物正抵在光一微启的穴口处，此刻却不急不慢地缓慢磨蹭了起来，略带湿意的前端时不时挤进一小部分，浅尝辄止打着转碾动几圈后又退了出来，光一被他这种隔靴搔痒的抚慰折腾得抓心挠肺，臀部难耐地扭动紧绷，大腿也隐隐发起了颤，又有大量的润滑剂淋了下来，堂本刚将那些滑腻的液体挤在了光一的臀瓣上，用性器沾染着往他穴里送，狰狞的肉刃在沾取润滑剂时总是刻意地在他臀部上拍打出令人面赤的啪啪声，听觉上的刺激让光一羞赧地抬起一只手臂遮住了眼睛，这种类似于交合的暧昧水声让他有种正在被侵犯的错觉，后穴的空虚感由此变得愈发鲜明，光一忍了许久，见他仍没有收敛的趋势后才咬着牙毫无威慑力地训斥道：“别拍了…快点……”

“快点什么，嗯？叔叔你别夹得这么紧，腿张开…”似乎是在惩罚光一的下意识动作，堂本刚不断用肉刃拍打着他的臀部，在富有弹性的白净臀肉上留下了淡淡的红印，他其实已经快没耐心了，单手架着光一的腿弯用力摁在了桌沿，语气也变得急躁热切，“叔叔你说啊…再不说我们就靠在门上做了……”

说这话时堂本刚已经将手指插进了光一黏滑的穴里，他勾起手指往熟悉的位置轻轻戳了戳，见他还是咬着唇不出声后直接用指腹狠狠按住敏感点快速碾蹭了起来，另一只手也改为搂着光一的腰往前方挪了挪，似乎真的打算把叔叔按在办公室隔音效果一般的门上操弄。 

“啊…啊……别弄、别弄了…你进来吧…插进来、来干叔叔……”他不敢想象门那边来来回回走动的员工会不会听到办公室里传出的奇怪声音，更何况是贴着门仅隔一板的距离，他相信堂本刚肯定能做出这种超过他承受范围的大胆行为，因此只能顺着他的心思做出让自己面红耳赤的退让，在身体逐渐被快感支配之际，光一慌乱地搂住刚的脖子用力将他扯进自己怀里，惯性中他重新仰躺在了办公桌上，身上死死压着眼睛充血已经快要憋坏的小男朋友，他不禁觉得有些好笑，既然忍得这么难受为什么还要这样折腾来折腾去呢，可能这就是他们年轻人所谓的“情趣”吧。

乱七八糟的想法很快被袭遍全身的快感取代了，密密麻麻的酥痒像微电流般一路从尾椎蹿至大脑，堂本刚完全插进去后甚至没有给他缓冲的时间，大力揉搓着光一柔软的臀肉片刻不停地横冲直撞，润滑剂在前戏里用了太多，几乎每次彻底的抽送都会带出多余的黏稠液体，那些润滑剂与不明的体液融合，堪堪挂在被操红的穴口处，再随着下一次猛烈的撞击滴落于光一挂在腿弯处的西服裤上，不绝于耳的水声比刚才的放大了不知多少倍，激烈的频率混杂着低沉的喘息和肉体撞击的闷响，让光一在失神之余有些心不在焉地瞥了眼紧闭的房门。

“叔叔看着我，别走神……”他克制着扒掉光一上衣的冲动，伏下身含住了光一滚动的喉结不轻不重地吮吸了一下，眼睛里满是警告的欲色：“叔叔怕被发现，就别叫得那么大声…”说着往刚才刻意回避的地方猛地一顶，猝不及防的强烈刺激让光一没忍住尖叫了一声，他立刻咬住嘴唇急促地喘息，绷紧的脊背也弓成了不自然的幅度：“混蛋…哈啊、慢点…慢点……”敏感点此刻成了被集中侵犯的地方，光一被这种过于密集的操弄干得剧烈颤抖，他的脚趾难耐地紧紧蜷起，出口的高昂呻吟由于刻意的抑制而成了类似抽噎的泣音：“啊啊…不行、那里…呜……那里、受不了了……”

门外突然传来了试探的敲门声，与此同时堂本刚也进入了冲刺阶段，他沉重地喘着气匆忙瞥了眼办公室的门，加快力度与频率猛烈操干着已经快要高潮的叔叔，光一在听到敲门声时后穴夹得比以往都要紧，浑身上下因恐惧和兴奋而剧烈战栗，明明已经爽得眼泪都流了出来，却不敢再发出任何情动的呻吟，办公室里此刻只有肉体碰撞的暧昧声响和办公桌不堪重负的吱吱声，堂本刚竭力稳住声线沙哑地回应门外的询问，耸动的腰部却不曾有片刻的停歇：“光一前辈不在，你待会再来吧。”

随着几次深狠的顶撞，光一终于颤抖着达到了高潮，他瘫软在办公桌上痉挛不止，湿润的眼角因过度兴奋而滑下了几滴生理性泪水，他射在了刚的上衣和自己的西服裤上，在门外有人敲门的情况下，不受控制地一股脑释放了出来，这样的冲击让他久久回不过神，身体似乎还沉浸在被人窥探的刺激中时不时抽搐几下，余韵中轻颤的肠壁把硬胀的性物裹得更紧了，光一在略微寻回些神志后不安地试图捕捉门外的动静，不一会儿又被体内缓缓抽送的欲望弄软了腰，他张开嘴大口呼吸，半晌才从喉咙里挤出一句暗哑的呻吟：“你快射吧…叔叔受不了了……”

“叔叔还能站得起来吗，他走了，我们去那边做吧。”年轻人总是想一出是一出，他觉得与平时冷静稳重截然不同的叔叔简直太可爱了，会因为害怕紧紧抱着他哭泣，又在下一秒由于身体的过度紧张而不能自制地攀上高潮。他还想更过分地欺负光一，想看到更多更多光一可爱的一面，那种色情的可爱会让他兴奋得热血沸腾，让他恨不得把叔叔操死在自己身下。

“不行、刚…你别乱来……”察觉到了他要做什么，光一喘着气手足无措地制止着，无力的身体最终还是被搂进了怀里，堂本刚没舍得拔出性物，小幅度顶蹭着柔软的内里引导光一往门边靠近，经过激烈操弄的后穴已经敏感万分，小小的动作就让他腿脚发软寸步难行，忽视他微乎其微的反抗，堂本刚直接架着光一的双腿以一种极其羞耻的姿势将他抱了起来，性器抵进了更深的地方，肉刃随着脚步的迈动不规律地在他体内蹭动，短短几米的距离就让他又硬了起来。光一被狠狠按在门上时不受控制地抖得像个筛子，他的口中不断泄出含糊不清的低哑呻吟，勃起的欲望紧贴在门上，顶端不断往外渗出液体，并随着身后撞击的频率一次次摩擦在纹理清晰的门板上，“呜、你轻点…会被听到的……”刻意压低的声线沙哑而性感，隐约带着惹人怜爱的哭腔，几乎要把堂本刚给逼疯。他比刚才操得更凶了，粗重地喘着气在叔叔耳畔低语：“叔叔不想被听到吗…有人听不是会更兴奋吗？” 牢固的门板被撞出阵阵闷响，但凡有人稍微注意一下就会察觉到异常，可能会有人敲门，可能会有人偷听，光一说不清自己到底是害怕还是兴奋，他双腿打着颤，半张脸紧贴在门上，眼泪流的满脸都是，不一会儿就一抖一抖地射了出来，痉挛的内壁死死绞住了埋在穴里突突跳动的性器，贪婪地吸裹纹络暴起的茎身，终于逼得堂本刚缴械投降。

浓厚的浊液射进了很深的地方，光一蹙着眉靠在他的身上不适地抽动了几下，头疼地反思着事情怎么会变成这样。堂本刚将脑袋搭在他的肩膀上，在喘息的间隙给光一理好了上衣，他餍足地亲了亲光一红透的耳朵，哑着嗓子低声道：“叔叔，我迟早死在你身上。”

*

此后的几个星期光一都很心虚，他总觉得那天过来敲门以及办公室附近的那些女同事会时不时地向他投来探寻的目光，尤其是当堂本刚和他同时出现时。

于是公司里多了一个传闻——光一前辈和女生对视时会脸红，前辈虽然在工作上是个不苟言笑的精英，但搞不好连女孩子的手都没牵过呢。

的确没牵过，光一在听到“传闻”后无奈地叹了口气，他的手此刻正被那个小混蛋牢牢地攥着，后者弯着眼睛得意地笑了，他将光一的拇指牵到嘴边轻轻吻了一下：“叔叔有我就够了。”


End file.
